Choice
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Manakah yang akan Ishizaki pilih di antara dua pilihan yang sulit? IshizakiXYukari. For Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge. Please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Takahashi Yoichi-sensei

**~C h o i c e~**

#

#

Ekspresi tegang terpajang di wajah setiap pemain, membawa nuansa ketegangan senada di ruang ganti. Mereka mendengarkan tiap kata wejangan dari Pelatih dengan saksama.

"Ini pertandingan penting. Kalian tahu apa akibat yang akan kalian tanggung jika menang dan jika kalah. Saya rasa saya tak perlu bicara panjang lebar lagi tentang itu, kalian semua pasti sudah paham. Saya hanya menegaskan: kalian harus menang."

Sang Pelatih berhenti sejenak.

"Kita sudah mengetahui seperti apa kekuatan tim tetangga kita itu. Secara matematis, kans kita lebih besar sedikit daripada mereka. Jangan sampai yang terjadi malah kemungkinan terburuk."

Pelatih menatap satu persatu wajah anggota tim.

"Kalian mengerti?"

Terdengar jawaban "Ya," yang diiringi anggukan kepala. Pelatih tersenyum puas. Dia percaya penuh pada tim binaannya ini. Dia yakin mereka akan mampu mengalahkan Korea Selatan dan maju ke putaran final Piala Dunia. Pertandingan kualifikasi Zona Asia kali ini memang bukan sekadar pertandingan penting, melainkan pertandingan yang mana menang menjadi hukum wajib.

Tatapan Pelatih jatuh ke satu sosok yang bersandar di dinding belakang. Wajahnya sama tegangnya dengan yang lain, tapi kegelisahan yang terpancar darinya berbeda. Melihat itu, kening Pelatih berkerut.

"Ishizaki?" dia memanggil. Kepala-kepala lain menoleh ke arah sosok yang namanya disebut barusan. Tapi si empunya nama nampak sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ishizaki!" Pelatih mengulang, kali ini lebih keras. Ishizaki terlonjak kaget.

"A—apa?" dia memandang sekeliling, heran ketika mendapatkan semua mata sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Pelatih tajam. "Kurang dari satu jam lagi kau akan bertanding! Bagaimana mungkin kaubiarkan pikiranmu melayang ke hal lain?"

Ishizaki mendesah panjang. Rekan-rekannya menatap heran. Aneh, tidak biasanya Ishizaki seperti ini.

"Ada masalah, Ishizaki?" tanya Tsubasa, sang kapten.

"Tidak," dia mengelak sambil nyengir. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Sudah jelas itu bohong.

"Apapun yang melanda pikiranmu sekarang, Ishizaki," kata Pelatih, "lebih baik kausimpan untuk nanti setelah pertandingan usai."

Ishizaki mengangguk. Dia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya untuk pertandingan ini, tapi gagal. Otaknya tidak mau memikirkan hal lain. Tetap saja masalah itu yang muncul di benaknya.

Nampaknya si otak sengaja ingin membuatnya pusing...

###

Beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu Ishizaki dan rekan-rekannya anggota timnas Jepang sedang latihan. Setelah selesai dan beristirahat, Ishizaki mengecek ponselnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat lima belas panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar.

_Dari Yukari_, batinnya. Hatinya mulai tak nyaman. Ada apa ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang amat penting jika Yukari sampai menelepon pada jam segini, padahal dia tentu tahu bahwa Ishizaki sedang latihan.

Mencari tempat sepi, Ishizaki segera menelepon balik.

"Maaf Yukari, aku sedang latihan—"

"Ryo..." suara Yukari terdengar parau. Ada isak tertahan di sana.

"Kau kenapa Yukari?" tanya Ishizaki khawatir.

"Ryo... aku... aku dijodohkan!" seru Yukari. Kata-katanya bagai petir menggelegar di telinga Ishizaki.

"APA!?"

"Orang tuaku menjodohkanku kemarin... tanpa persetujuan dan sepengetahuanku..." kini jelas Yukari menangis. "Pria itu seorang pengusaha kaya. Dia didatangkan begitu saja oleh orang tuaku... dan... dan..."

"Dan apa?" Ishizaki takut mendengar lanjutannya.

"Dan kami akan menikah hari Minggu besok!" tangis Yukari meledak, dipenuhi sedu sedan.

Ishizaki membeku. Tangannya hampir saja melepas ponsel yang sedang dipegang. Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

"Yukari..." ujarnya lemah. "Kenapa... kenapa orang tuamu menjodohkanmu secara paksa seperti itu?"

"I—itu..."

Ishizaki menghela napas panjang.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku benar, kan?"

Yukari tidak menyahut. Meski begitu, Ishizaki tahu kata-katanya benar. Dia teringat saat dulu tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yukari dan ibunya.

.

_Ishizaki sedang berbelanja di supermarket, disuruh ibunya. _Mumpung kau sedang di rumah, _begitu kata sang ibu._

_Kemudian dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya dari kejauhan. Meski sosok itu membelakanginya, dia tetap sangat mengenalnya._

_Itu Yukari. Rupanya dia dan ibunya juga sedang berbelanja._

_Ishizaki mendorong trolinya ke arah mereka, hendak menyapa. Tapi tidak jadi, sebab Yukari dan ibunya terlihat sedang bertengkar._

_Bertengkar dengan membawa-bawa namanya._

"_Kenapa sih Ibu selalu melarangku menikah dengan Ryo!?" seru Yukari kesal. "Dia sangat baik padaku, Bu! Tidak ada yang salah dengannya!"_

"_Yukari, dia hanya seorang pemain sepak bola yang penghasilannya tak menentu. Dan bagaimana kalau dia cedera? Kau pasti tahu kan, banyak pemain bola yang tersingkirkan begitu saja setelah cedera parah? Kalau itu terjadi, bagaimana denganmu? Ibu memikirkan nasibmu kelak, Yukari!"_

"_Ryo sehat-sehat saja sekarang, sama sekali tidak cedera! Dan jika terjadi seperti yang Ibu bilang, aku akan merawatnya sepenuh hati sampai cederanya sembuh!"_

"_Kalau dia tidak bisa main bola lagi, kau dan anak-anak kalian mau dikasih makan apa?"_

"_Kami akan meneruskan usaha keluarganya mengelola pemandian air panas! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya Bu, kenapa sih Ibu tidak mau mengerti juga!?"_

_Ishizaki mengurungkan niat menyapa mereka dan segera memutar balik trolinya. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Dia sangat terharu melihat Yukari membelanya seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain dia menjadi sangat memikirkan kata-kata ibu Yukari tadi, yang selama ini tak pernah ada di benaknya._

.

"Ryo? Ryo, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Suara Yukari itu mengembalikan Ishizaki dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja aku dengar, Yukari."

"Tolonglah aku!" pinta Yukari dengan sangat memelas. "Tolong aku, Ryo... kau tidak ingin aku menikah dengan orang lain, kan?"

_Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kaulanggar larangan ibumu dan terus berhubungan denganku. Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Yukari._

_Tapi..._

"Hari Minggu nanti ada pertandingan penting melawan Korea Selatan," lirih, Ishizaki berkata. "Pertandingan ini menentukan apakah Jepang bisa langsung masuk putaran final Piala Dunia atau harus melewati babak _play-off_."

Yukari terdiam.

"Yukari, dengar," akhirnya Ishizaki memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "Aku pernah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu ketika kalian sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya berulang-ulang. Ibumu benar, Yukari. Kalau kau menikah dengan pemain bola sepertiku, hidupmu tidak terjamin. Kau pasti tahu, pemain sepak bola di sini tidak sama seperti para pemain Eropa."

Ishizaki menghela napas panjang.

"Dan ibumu juga benar soal cedera. Bagaimana kalau hal itu menimpaku? Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu, Yukari. Selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Yukari berbisik tak percaya, "Ryo, kau tidak serius kan? Kau cuma bercanda kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Yukari," sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Ishizaki. "Menikahlah dengan pengusaha kaya itu. Hidup bahagialah untukku."

"Mana mungkin aku bahagia kalau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai—"

Tapi Ishizaki sudah memutuskan sambungan. Dia bersandar lemas pada dinding di belakangnya. Perlahan air matanya mulai menderas. Dia merosot, berjongkok, lalu jatuh terduduk menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya.

###

Tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Wajah-wajah tegang masih memenuhi ruang ganti. Dan Ishizaki semakin gelisah. Matanya melirik jam dinding berkali-kali. Tepat satu jam dari sekarang, Yukari sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ishizaki," mendadak ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Rupanya Soda. "Kau turun di pertandingan ini untuk menggantikanku. Kalau saja aku tidak terkena akumulasi kartu, aku tak akan rela digantikan pada pertandingan sepenting ini. Jadi... jangan kecewakan aku, ya!"

Ishizaki hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. _Maaf, Soda, nampaknya aku akan mengecewakanmu._

Tiga menit sebelum _kick-off_. Ishizaki sudah hampir meledak saking gelisahnya. Tim mereka sudah dipanggil untuk bersiap-siap di lorong.

Saat mereka berjalan keluar untuk berbaris, wajah Yukari serasa ada di mana-mana. Ishizaki benar-benar nyaris gila karenanya. Di benaknya berkelebatan berbagai hal tentang Yukari. Yukari begini, Yukari begitu...

Ishizaki menelan ludah.

"Pelatih," akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara gemetar, "maaf. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini."

Rekan-rekannya menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Ishizaki!?" tanya Pelatih tajam.

"Maafkan saya. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus saya selesaikan."

"Apakah hal itu lebih penting daripada pertandingan ini!?"

"Ya," Ishizaki mengangguk mantap. "Hal ini lebih penting daripada apapun di dunia ini. Maafkan saya. Tolong izinkan saya pergi."

Setelah membungkuk berkali-kali kepada Pelatih dan rekan-rekannya, Ishizaki berlari pergi. Menelusuri lorong dan keluar dari stadion, tanpa peduli dengan wartawan yang sangat heran melihatnya begitu dan segera mengejarnya untuk bertanya-tanya. Ishizaki tidak memedulikannya. Ia terus berlari, kemudian memanggil taksi untuk menuju gereja tempat pernikahan Yukari secepatnya.

###

Dua jam kemudian.

Ishizaki dan Yukari baru saja selesai menghabiskan ramen mereka di sebuah kedai ramen. Pemilik kedai heran sekali melihat penampilan mereka: yang satu memakai seragam sepak bola lengkap, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai gaun pengantin. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh karena sibuk menyaksikan pertandingan Jepang vs Korea Selatan di TV. Pria itu turut tenggelam dalam euforia ketika skor berakhir 2-0 untuk Jepang.

"Kau seharusnya berada di sana," kata Yukari seraya menatap TV. Ishizaki hanya tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Yukari.

"Tidak masalah bagiku kehilangan karier sepak bolaku. Karier hanya sementara, sedangkan istri akan menemaniku seumur hidup," Ishizaki menatap Yukari dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Yukari."

Yukari mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yukari," kini Ishizaki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "kau tidak keberatan kan kalau harus menjadi penjaga pemandian air panas?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Yukari mengusap matanya. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu?"

Ishizaki meringis lebar. Dia bersyukur karena memilih meninggalkan pertandingan untuk memperjuangkan Yukari. Pilihan yang tidak membuatnya menyesal sama sekali.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
